1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to supplement foods and pharmaceuticals composed of squash extract mixed with onion extract.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been conventionally known that onion extract has an anti-diabetic effect (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-77232); Yoshimi Saitou, Effects of Onion Concentrated Dried Tablets (OCDT) on Postprandial Hyperglycemiain Diabetic Cases, Rinsho Iyaku (Clinical Medicines), Vol. 17 No. 7, 1089–1095 (2001); Yoshimi Saitou, Effects of Onion Concentrated Dried Tablets (OCDT) on Hyperlipidemia in Diabetic Cases, Rinsho Iyaku (Clinical Medicines), Vol. 17 No. 8, 1216–1221 (2001); Kazuhiko Yoshizawa, Yoshitaka Aiso, Clinical Effect of Tamaekisu on Type II Diabetics, Japan Diabetic Society Kanto-Koshinetsu District 41st Lecture Abstract, p.36 (2004)). It is also known that onion extract has a hypotensive effect (see, for example, Yoshimi Saitou, Effects of Onion Concentrated Dried Tablets (OCDT) on Postprandial Hyperglycemia in Diabetic Cases, Rinsho Iyaku (Clinical Medicines), Vol. 17 No.7, 1089–1095 (2001)). The hypotensive effect of squash extract is based on its angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitory effect (ACE inhibitory effect). This was discovered by Abe and Kosaka among the inventors, and filed by the applicants (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-312459).
Hypotensive agents having an ACE inhibitory effect (for example, calcium antagonists) have actions, which include actions of suppressing the new onset of diabetes, and actions of suppressing the onset of complications in diabetic patients (see, for example, Hansson L et al.: Effect of angiotensin-converting-enzyme inhibition compared with conventional therapy on cardiovascular morbidity and mortality in hypertension: the Captoril Prevention Project (CAPPP) randomized trial, Lancet 353:611, 1999; Yusuf S et al.; Effect of angiotensin-converting-enzyme inhibitor, ramipuril, on cardiovascular events in high-risk patients: The Heart Outcome Prevention Evaluation Study Investigators, N. Engl J Med 342:145, 2000). Its mechanism of action is to cause an increase in sensitivity to insulin, i.e. the reduced action of insulin resistance has been suggested (see, for example, Tetsuya Shinai, Masatsugu Horiuchi, Angiotensin and Diabetic Complications, Gendai Iyaku (Modern Medicines), Vol. 35 No. 9, (2003)).
It is said that there are approximately 14 million diabetic patients including potential patients, and about 40% are presumed to be receiving medical drug therapy. However, in the case of medical drug therapy, adverse effects are of concern. The tremendous cost of medical drug therapy is also a problem in view of medical economics.
It is therefore desirable for patients with mild diabetes or potential patients about to develop diabetes to utilize effective supplement food (processed food) etc., if available, without receiving any medical drug therapy.
However, currently commercially available processed foods of onion extract such as those seen in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-77232 have not been satisfactory with respect to their effect.
The present inventors discovered that squash extract mixed with onion extract has excellent ACE inhibitory activity (described later in Examples 1 to 3), and therefore have filed an application entitled, “Supplementary Foods Effective In Reducing Blood Pressure” (Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-312459). As mentioned above, since the hypotensive effect based on ACE inhibitory activity also suppresses new onset diabetes, it is expected that supplement foods containing squash extract mixed with onion extract will have an anti-diabetic effect as well as the hypotensive effect. When these supplement foods were administered to diabetic patients with hypertension complications, extremely good performance as described later was obtained.
Supplement foods containing squash extract mixed with onion extract may not only be used as supplement foods (processed foods), but also as pharmaceuticals.
The object of the present invention therefore is to provide more effective supplement foods and safe pharmaceuticals with no adverse effects by means of both the hypotensive effect and anti-diabetic effect.